MMX: A Reploid's Mysterious Destiny
by Shuji Ashida
Summary: Novelized form with my own ideas of the MMX series. Rewriting all chapters and hoping to continue the series.
1. The Birth of the New Robot Generation

**Chapter 1: The Birth of the New Robot Generation**

The year 20XX AD, The populations of robots were decreasing. Many few robots still existed, such as Mega Man, Bass, and Proto Man. However, Mega Man doesn't seem to act like a robot. He seems to act more like a human being. However, one creation created by Dr. Thomas X. Light will change the history of robotics forever. 

Dr. Light for many years had worked on a project to make robots seem more... Human. He had planned, drawn, and experimented with many ideas. Later on in his life, all his hard work finally paid off. He finally developed the X.A.I. System -Artificial Intelligence, robots that are able to think, feel emotions, and make decisions for themselves. Dr. Light soon figures out there was a danger from this system. If an A.I. robot were to break the first rule of robotics, "A robot must not harm a human being", He fears his creation will be unstoppable. He sealed his creation in a capsule. Since he based it off of Proto Man and Mega Man's blue print, he decides to name his first A.I. Robot, Mega Man X, or X for short. Keeping X in the capsule, Computers will test his Internal System to confirm his reliability. Unexpectedly, Wily had mysteriously duplicated some of Dr. Light's blue prints. No one knows what Dr. Albert Wily will do with those plans. However, later on, many robots from Wily has been talking about a red robot with blondish, long hair. One day, the unknown red robot attacked Dr. Light's lab. During that time, no one knows the answers to the disappearance of Dr. Light. Nevertheless, Dr. Light's creation remains hidden underground.

Year 21XX, a botanical archeologist, named Dr. Cain, was on a digging excavation on an old mountain searching for fossilized plants. He continued to dig, and strangely, encounter a clang. He encountered a layer of metal. After three days of digging, he discovered a lab and a capsule. He walked up to the capsule, and rubbed on the glass. He stared into it and saw a strange, blue robot. Dr. Cain examined and tried to open up the capsule, but found it coded and locked. He took out his electronic archeological instrument. He connected the cable between the instrument and the capsule's computer. He switched on the device.

_NOM Engineer Work System_

_Model#: CPS-9204_

_© 2105, 2109, and 2114_

_NOM Corporation_

_All Rights reserved_

_REAL MEM: 8192 TB_

_AVAIL MEM: 32768 TB_

_Primary Data Cache: 512 KB_

_Primary Inst. Cache: 768 KB_

_Secondary Cache: 32768 KB_

_Please enter:_

_Login Name: Dr. Cain_

_Password: ******___

_Device –dvl –a_

_Accessing coded data_

_.............  
_Reading____

_"Mega Man X Specification"_

_"BD-E"_

_"Warning Message"_

_Loading M.M.X.S_

_Head equipped with:_

_- Broad-range Eye Camera_

_- Ultra-sensitive Voice Recognition System_

_- Optic Radar System (Optional)_

_- Satellite Scan Link-up (Optional)_

_- Auto-repair and Energy Refuel Enhancement chip (Optional)_

_Chest equipped with:_

_- Accumulative Energy Generator_

_- Micro-fusion Fuel Tank_

_- Central Joint Controlling System_

_- Enhanced Armor Force Field Generator (Optional)_

_- Damage Absorber (Optional)_

__

_Arm equipped with:_

_- X-buster (Mega-Buster, Mark-17)_

_- Energy Amplifier_

_- Variable Weapon System_

_- Enhanced Energy Amplifier (Arm Cannon, Optional)_

_- Hyper-Charge X-Buster Energy Storage Enhancement Chip (Optional)_

_Leg equipped with:_

_- Gyroscopic Stabilization System_

_- Emergency Acceleration System_

_- Emergency Hovering System_

_- Main Drive Unit_

_- Enhanced Emergency Acceleration System_

_- Main Drive Unit Enhancement Chip (Required for E.E.A.S.)_

_Interior Skeleton:_

_- Reactive Titanium-X alloy armor skeleton which reduces damage by 93%_

_- Optional Litanium alloy armor reduces damage by 96.5%_

_- Optional Force shield reduces damage by 99.6%_

_Body Skin: _

_- Lightweight Titanium-X alloy_

_- Enhanced Titanium-X alloy Armor (Optional)_

_- Extra Litanium Armor (Optional)_

_Loading Warning Message_

_X is the first of a new generation of robot which contain an innovative new feature -The ability to Think, Feel, and make their own decision. The X.A.I System. However, this ability could be very dangerous. If X were to break the first rule of robotics, "A robot must never harm a human being", the results will be disastrous and I fear that no force on Earth could stop him. _

_Approximately 30 years is required before we can safely confirm his reliability. Unfortunately, I will not live to see that day nor do I have anyone to carry on my work. Therefore, I have decided to seal him inside the capsule, which will test his internal systems until his reliability has been confirmed. Please do not disturb the capsule until that time. X possesses great risks as well as other possibilities. I can only hope for the best._

_  
September 18, 20XX_

_T. Light_

_End of Message_

            He rushes back to the capsule, "What an extraordinary robot! Dr. Light, one of the world's greatest robotics scientists! Moreover, his ultimate creation is inside this capsule.

The computer beeped with a green light flash. The test had been confirmed. The capsule opened, but X was still lying there. Dr. Cain lifted him out of the capsule and found a note on his back. It said Mega Man X.

The blue robot slowly opened its eyes, "Mmm . . . Where am I?" he asked. "You are in the ancient lab of your creator, Dr. Thomas Xavier Light." Dr. Cain answered.

 "And who are you?"

"I am Dr. Cain. I've just recently discovered you lying within these mountains."

"Who am I?"

"Your name is Mega Man X."

"Mega Man X?"

"That's correct. Come with me, we can talk more at my home."

            The two arrived at Dr. Cain's home which appeared to be a giant laboratory. Dr. Cain hangs up his vest, "Why don't you sit down and rest?"

            X took a seat on the sofa, "Hmm. . . I do not know what to serve you. Perhaps that journal Dr. Light left behind will tell us."

            Dr. Cain reads the journal to see what X required, "You seem to have very close characteristics of that of a human. It says you refuel with energy capsules. Unfortunately, I don't even know what those are. Maybe it tells more about it somewhere. . ."

            X walks towards the window and views out to see the amazing world he had never seen before. Dr. Cain's lab was locating on a high mountain allowing X to view such scenery. There he thought, _What_ is my purpose?__

_            "Here are the instructions! I will get see if I can build you one of these. Try to find ways to make yourself comfortable, X." Dr. Cain said and left downstairs to his lab. X went to lie down on the sofa and slept._

            The next day, X woke up and found strange things on the kitchen table. From the stairs came Dr. Cain, "Good morning, X. I finished designing the energy capsules. They will regenerate everyday so you could never possibly go hungry."

            X went to refuel on the energy capsules, "Dr. Cain, why did Dr. Light create me?" X wondered.

            "I don't know. Perhaps he wanted to create something the human race could depend on. He was a well-renowned robotics scientist. Maybe he just wanted the world to see his ultimate creation."

            With a question still unanswered, he continued to read into Dr. Light's journal. Dr. Cain soon had a flash in his mind, "X, do you feel alone in this world?"

            "I'm the only Reploid in the world . . . Yes, I'm quite lonely." X replied.

            "Reploid?"

            "It's what Dr. Light calls me."

            "Oh, I see. What if I were to duplicate robots, I mean, Reploids with your technology? Wouldn't that be nice?"

            "I guess. I don't know. . . Can you do it? I mean, you are just a botany archeologist."

            "Ha, that never stopped me from repairing the Main Onboard Computer! I can base the plans off your X.A.I. System. I don't know how long it would take. Nevertheless, you should enjoy yourself! Don't stay cooped up in this lab all day!" Dr. Cain said.

            It has been nearly 3 months. Approximately, hundreds of Reploids have been created. Many have lived among side with humans. X has been enjoying a peaceful life in his world. Not a single problem existed.

            Few weeks later, a mysterious Reploid had been running and hiding around the city. Many had described him to have red armory and blonde hair. Just weeks after this red Reploid's appearance, some other Reploids have gone berserk attacking other Reploids and humans. Three have attacked two factory workers but were eventually retired by a human worker. There had been many more attacks such as these previously.

            A human managed to take down one of the berserk Reploid. Dr. Cain analyzed the Reploid's circuitry and found it to be corrupted with malicious coding. Something went wrong, he thought.

            As time went by, the berserk Reploid had claimed to rid the world of human. They were identified as Mavericks. Dr. Cain immediately designed a special task force to counter this.

            After few months, the Maverick Hunters was established. Though the force was a bit small, it was powerful enough to destroy or at least sustain the opposition.

            Sigma, the very first Reploid constructed by Dr. Cain, was appointed leader of the 17th Elite unit. Gamma became the leader of the 13th unit. The Mavericks had been annihilated one by one. However, the Maverick Hunters were a young force. The Mavericks kept pushing the Hunters back.

            Many humans and other able Reploids joined the Hunters to try to stop this opposition. The Hunters still were being pushed back. Finally, the source of these berserk Mavericks had been located.

            "We've found him, sir. It's the red Reploid everyone had been talking about." The specialist stated.

            "You mean the Red Maverick." Sigma corrected.

            "He's located near Sting Chameleon's position."

            "All right, then," Sigma switched on his radio, "Sting Chameleon, do you copy?

            "I copy,"

            "Prepare our unit, we are going on a hunt in the forest."

            "Request confirmed."

            "Gamma's unit has also been dispatched to assist you, good luck, Sigma." The specialist stated.


	2. The Mysterious Red Maverick

**Chapter 2**

**            Gamma's unit already initiated the assault against the mavericks in the location. The 13th Unit scattered about in search of the Red Maverick. There was no sign of him.**

            "Have we found anything yet?" Gamma requested.

            "Nothing yet, sir. We have identified strong energies nearby." His advisor stated.

            "Continue on the search. Wipe out any maverick you encounter."

            "Yes, sir."

            The 17th Elite Unit finally arrived. The area was somewhat more cleared of mavericks. Battles could be heard across forest,

            "Has Commander Gamma found any signs of the Red Maverick?" Sigma asked.

            "No, sir."

            "Hmm. . . Then let's move. We won't find anything just standing here."

            One of the 13th Unit officers was under attacked by a powerful maverick. He was as large as Sigma. He had the physical appearance of a lizard much like of Sting Chameleon. The officer's damage was near fatal.

            "His energy readings are very high, are you sure we can handle him?" His advisor asked.

            "Of course, we can and we will."

            Sigma rushed into the fight with few of his men firing in for cover. The maverick ignores the 13th Unit officer and dashes towards Sigma. Sigma dodged out of the way and grabbed its tail. He slammed the maverick into the tree and punched a hole into its chest.

            Everyone went to help the officer up. Another maverick appeared out of the trees and attacked the unit. Rays of shot fired out and destroyed the maverick.

            Sigma turned around. Sting Chameleon came out of his mirage, "Gamma's unit have located the maverick." Sting reported.

            "Get this officer repaired. The rest of you able hunters, follow me."

            Gamma and his Units were still on the lookout for the Red Maverick. The forest was dense and the sound of combat and wildlife muffled the Red Maverick's trace.

            "How close are we to him?" Gamma queried.

            "The readings say he is . . . right above us?"

            Everyone immediately looked up. The Red Maverick jumped off the branches and destroyed one of the officers with a punch. He grabbed two more and slammed them against each other. Everyone rushed in to attacked, but all were destroyed. Slowly, he walked towards Gamma.

            "Commander Sigma, 13th Unit is under attack by the Red Maverick." His advisor stated.

            "Where is his location?"

            "Near General A. Armadillo's cave, sir."

            "Then let's hurry."

            Another maverick surprised attack Sigma from above. Sigma immediately grabbed it before it struck and slammed it against a tree. More mavericks appeared. Sigma fired up his beamsaber and slashed all of them in half.

            Everyone was amazed at the ability Sigma had carried.

            "It seems like no one is matched for the commander. No one. He battled nearly every maverick in the past and even without a scratch."

            Gamma was still in combat with the Red Maverick. Left and right, the Red Maverick dodged many of Gamma's punches. Gamma was being tossed all over the place. The Red Maverick immediately grabbed Gamma's left leg and slammed him into the ground, ripping his leg right off.

            Gamma tried to escape, but his head was slashed right off with the maverick's arm.

            "Commander, 13th Unit officers report that Gamma and most of his units have been destroyed."

            "We must hurry and find him."

            The 17th Elite unit arrived nearby the cave. The rest of the 13th Unit stayed together and hidden.

            "Where's that Red Maverick that wiped out Gamma's Unit?"

            "He's in there. . . inside that door." One of the 13th unit replied.

            "You may leave now . . . I'll handle this personally."

            "By yourself, commander?"

            "I don't want any more of my people being sacrificed."

            Sigma marched towards the cave and forcefully opened the doors. There he saw the Red Maverick who turned around and charged at Sigma.

            Sigma dodged all of the attacks thrown at him with ease. The maverick tried to lay many attacks, but all were ended up countered. He was thrown into roof, but grabbed a pipe and came back down with a punch. Sigma countered the punch with his own and both cancelled each other out. The two jumped away from each other and Sigma drew out his beamsaber. The two charged at each other once more. Sigma slashed the pipe in half, but the Red Maverick retaliates with a charge. Sigma charge also, but his arm ended up sliced off.

            Sigma was disabled and the Red Maverick walked tauntingly towards Sigma and thrashed him about. His laugh was that of an insane man. Suddenly, a virus had glitch. The Red Maverick was groaning in pain. Sigma saw the opportunity and intensely struck the Red Maverick right in his crystal.

            Sigma came out limping while covering his left arm.

            "It's the commander! Now I'm certain no one is matched for the commander. . . Huh? What?"

            "Take that Red Maverick to the repair center and call Dr. Cain. I wish to have that maverick studied." Sigma said in a angered and exhausted tone.

            "Commander, are you all right?"

            Sigma harshly shoved him out of the way, "Silence."


	3. X's Chosen Path

Chapter 3  
X's Chosen Path  
  
Sigma has made Zero his apprentice. Zero is learning alot. Vava was shut down as a   
punishment for highly violent behavior. The Hunters thought the last of the mavericks were   
destroyed, but the Mother Computer reports eight new Mavericks has been detected at the position   
of some of the 17th Unit's general, Sigma's unit. The mavericks once under the 17th Unit were Icy   
Penguigo (Chill Penguin), Storm Eagleed (Storm Eagle), Burnin' Naumander (Flame Mammoth),   
Arma Armage (Armored Armadillo), Launch Octopuld (Launch Octopus), Spark Mandriller   
(Spark Mandrill), Sting Chameleo (Sting Chameleon), and Boomer Kuwanger. After a few months,   
Sigma mysteriously left and the reploid Vava had disappeared.  
Since Sigma has disappeared, Zero steps up to the plate. Just when the Hunters was about   
to dispatch Zero's team, a call was transmitted to Hunters HQ, "Sir, we are receiving a   
transmission from Sigma." The Hunters Staff reports. "Open up the channel! Where has he been?"   
Zero orders. "Don't even think about hunting my Mavericks down." Sigma says. "Your   
Mavericks?" Zero asks. "That's right. I am quitting the Hunters and becoming a leader of the   
Mavericks. Do not underestimate my power. I have grown stronger than before. I will lead my   
Mavericks to victory against the inferior humans. The reploid race shall usher a new age!" Sigma   
explains. Zero stands looking emotionless, "So... You plan on destroying human lives. I doubt it   
will be successful with the Hunters in the way." Zero says. "My army will crush your pitiful force.   
Oh, by the way, I have a special surprise for you, Zero. You will be seeing it in the next 24   
hours.... We shall meet again soon, Zero. You will soon realize your true destiny." Sigma says.  
Dr. Cain is back home and sees X reading more of Dr. Light's journal, "X... You have to   
be careful from now on. A virus that affects all reploids and robots is making them go berserk and   
attacking human beings." D. Cain warns. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. So, how was your day?" X   
asks. "Bad and good, Zero, the powerful Red Maverick is now a Hunter. But Sigma who was a   
Hunter is now a Maverick Leader." Dr. Cain replies.   
"Dr. Cain, do you know everything about me?" X asks. "I should, Why?" Dr. Cain replies.   
"Well, from reading Dr. Light's journal, I found out that I am equipped with weapons and special   
fighting abilities. So check this out." X says. Dr. Cain watches X. X holds his right hand out and   
morphs it into a cannon-like weapon, "Dr. Light named this weapon the X-Buster or Mark-17   
Weapon after the Mega-Buster." X explains. Dr. Cain starts to think back at his discovery of X   
"Wait a minute. Your specification did say you were equipped with few special weapons and there   
was one last thing it said but I couldn't read it very well." Dr. Cain says while thinking.   
"X, I know, You should join the Hunters! You should go and join now!" Dr. Cain   
exclaims. "Join the Maverick Hunters? Dr. Light did say something about me being created for a   
purpose to help humans. On the news, I heard Sigma had lead a revolt against the humans. I   
believe this is my meaning of existence, to help humans." X says.  
X quickly runs to the Hunters HQ. He arrives and is blocked off by a couple of guards,   
"Go away, this is for Hunters only." The guards says. "But I'm here to join the Hunters." X   
explains. Zero walks nearby, "What's the problem?" Zero asks. "A reploid here is trying to enter   
the HQ." The guard explains. "What purpose do you have of being here?" Zero asks. "I've come to   
join the Hunters. My name is Mega Man X, or X for short." X explains. "Hmm... Welcome to the   
Hunters. We need more reploids like yourself. Come inside with me and tell me more about   
yourself," Zero says.  
They walks inside and sit at a table, "So what can you do?" Zero asks. X holds out his   
right arm and morphs it into an X-Buster, "I also have a Variable Weapon System. But Dr. Light   
said I must acquire these weapons from chips and computer data." X explains. "Amazing, I can do   
the same thing, except for the Variable Weapon System. We are the only to robots with the ability   
to morph our hands into Mega-Busters. I have no idea what Mark it is. Dr. Cain said he didn't   
know how to build these. Which gives me a puzzle on how I was created...." Zero says.   
"You don't? I do, I was created by a scientist named Dr. Thomas Light. I was built to   
choose my own path in life. I am also the first reploid ever built. Dr. Cain made copies of reploids   
based on my A.I. System." X. explains. "First reploid? You're the first reploid?" Zero asks.   
"Yeah..." X replies. "Wow, and you seem so weak, umm.. sorry about that." Zero says.   
"That's okay... I am weak right now, Dr. Light told me in writing that I need to find special   
enhancement capsules to fully develope my powers. I only managed to find none." X explains.   
"Lucky you, I can't be upgraded. My system was designed this way so I can't be tamper by enemies   
to become more powerful and work for them." Zero explains.  
20 hours pass by and an alarm sounded, "Sir, there is a small invasion in the city north of   
here." The staff reports. "Time to go! Come on, X. Time to see what you are made off." Zero says.   
"I'm made of Titanium-X alloy and silicon." X replies. "Umm... that's not what I meant." Zero   
says. The Hunters heads toward the city. The Hunters and Zero attack the Maverick force in the   
center of the city. Little did they know, the attack in the center was just a decoy for the real   
invasion to attack the city by air. X overhears a couple of maverick reploids talking about the   
attack being a decoy and quickly goes to inform Zero, "Zero! Zero!" X shouts and doesn't see him   
anywhere in sight.  
X decides to go after the real invading force be himself, "Weak or not, I'm going to stop   
the invasion myself." X states. X runs toward the real invading force. On his way, he sees vehicles   
speeding away from spiked-wheel reploids. X charges up and blasts a charged X-Buster at the   
spiked-wheels reploids. He continues to run and jumps across many gaps on the road. He destroys   
many enemies and sees a giant bug that looks like a helicopter.   
It stops in front of X in the middle of a bridge. The bug starts launching missiles at X. X   
charges to full power and shoots to damage the propellers. The propellers explode and the giant   
bug crashes down on the bridge bringing X down with it. X jumps and runs on the bug reploid. He   
jumps off the bug reploid and using his Gyroscopic Stabilization System, (Allows him to stay   
straight up and down, 180 degree angle, no matter what the angle of the floor. This allows him to   
kick off of walls allowing him to climb), he clings onto the wall and quickly climbs back up to the   
roadway. X continues to run toward the real force and encounters reploid in vehicles equipped with   
a gun. He blasts a reploid off one of the vehicle and jumps in. He blasts the other reploids off the   
roadway and quickly continues to drives to the real force.  
He arrives and a giant aircraft flies over him. It lets down a reploid in a Chimera Mech.-  
like suit. X charges up and the reploid jumps out of the aircraft. "That's Vava...." X thinks to   
himself. A battle ensues between the two. Unfortunately, Vava's armor was too powerful to   
penetrate. Vava weakens X to severe damage and disables him. Vava grabs X with his Mech.,   
"You worthless piece of scrap metal, did you think you could defeat me?" Vava says in a evil tone.   
X hears a sound of a weapon charging and a blast out of nowhere destroys the mech's arm,   
releasing X. Zero rushes in and blasts at Vava again. Vava quickly dodges the attack and escapes   
to his giant aircraft.   
Zero looks at the aircraft leaving, then looks at X, "I guess I'm not powerful enough to   
defeat him..." X says, sadly. "X, you shouldn't have expected to defeat him. He was designed to be   
a war machine. It was the reason why he was shut down. Remember, you have not reached full   
power yet. If you find and use all the abilities you were designed with, you should become   
stronger... You may even become as powerful as I am... or even more.... I'll scout ahead and try to   
collect as much information as I can on Sigma's fortress. I'll meet up with you when we get there.   
See ya later! X, I know you can do it!" Zero explains. "Well, Dr. Light did say he kept my   
enhancements hidden around this city, I best go hunt the eight Mavericks down," X says. Zero nods   
and teleports back to Hunters HQ. X too follows Zero back to Hunters HQ.  



	4. Mission 1: Ice Mountain

Chapter 4  
Mission 1: Ice Mountain  
  
X and Zero arrives back at Hunters HQ. "Gives X the location of the eight Mavericks,"   
Zero orders. "X? Aren't you going to hunt the Mavericks?" The staff asks. "No, I believe X will do   
a better job than me. Plus, his abilities interests me and he is searching for answers on how to   
become stronger and locate the hidden capsules." Zero explains. The staff types into their computer   
and projects a map of where the Mavericks are, "We are also detecting a strange capsule at Icy   
Penguigo's location. Might be the capsule you are looking for, X." The staff reports. X and his   
team, assigned by Zero, teleports to the snowy mountain.  
X and his team arrives at the snowy mountains, "All right team, this is my first time, so   
expect many mistakes from me." X says. "To get to Gen. I.P. we must get through the caves   
further ahead." The navigator states. "Let's move!" X orders. X's team walks across the snowy   
field heading toward the caves. Unexpectedly, rabbit/bunny-like reploids appear and attack the   
team. X charges and blasts away 10 of them. His team took care of the rest. Sadly for the   
Mavericks, none of X's team were injured.  
X's team arrives at the entrance of the cave, "I am detecting few signs of Maverick   
Reploids in this cave." The navigator reports. "Few? Are you sure?" X asks. The navigator re-  
checks and nods yes. "We best stay alert, sometimes computer can be so unreliable." X explains. X   
and his team enters the cave they reached the middle of the caves and finds no sign of Maverick   
reploids, as for X, no sign of a capsule either, "This doesn't feel right. I feel as if we are being   
watched by millions of eyes across ceilings and walls of these caves..." X says.   
X hears a squeaking noise and looks behind him. He turns his face back forward and a bat-  
like reploid is screaming in front of his face. The caves lights up very brightly and thousands of   
bats flew across the caves attacking X's team. X charges to full power and destroys many of the   
bats. Most of his team manage to counter-attack, but few were getting chased by the bats. X   
charges up once again to full power and destroys the last fleet of bats, "Is everyone okay?" X asks.   
"Few of us are injured, most of us will still be able to get through this mission. The injured ones   
will teleport back to base." The advisor explains.  
They are nearly out of the caves, but X spots something glowing in the caves, "Team, wait   
here for sec." X orders. He runs toward the blue glow. He sees a capsule shining blue lights around   
the room, "A capsule...."X says to himself, surprised. He runs up to the capsule and a holographic   
person appears in the capsule, "Dr. Light..." X says to himself again, softly.   
  
"So you've come.... X, I have created you to choose your own path in life, and I hope the   
world would allow you to choose a peaceful one. But now it seems your path has already been   
chosen. It looks like now you are destined to fight. Because I thought the world might need a new   
a new champion, since Mega Man became powerless after the attack by Dr. Wily, I have hidden   
capsule like this one around the world. If you find more of these capsule and use them, you will   
be able to increase your power beyond anything this world has ever known. X, your power's are   
limitless. Your X-buster has the ability to damage anything no matter what type of armor, your   
enemy has. But your X-buster cannot do limitless power attacks without your energy amplifier   
enhancement. The capsule is hidden at the steel mill. But first, step into this capsule and receive   
an Emergency Acceleration System. You can now dash across floors to get around faster or jump   
farther than ever." Dr. Light finishes his speech and disappears.  
  
X steps into the capsule and white light surrounds him. The capsule reads his data and   
applies chips to his legs. X's team beeps to X, "Sir, Where are you?" His advisor asks. "Just wait   
for a while." X replies. After 15 seconds the capsule shuts down and X steps out of the capsule   
with a new look on his leg. X tries out his new ability and slides across the floor toward his team,   
"Sorry to keep you guys waiting..." X says, happily. The team stares at his leg, "Sir, your leg looks   
all white and gold now..." The advisor says. "I know, It's an enhancement I received. I can dash   
across floors now. Okay, We're almost out. Let's head out of this cave and finish this mission!' X   
proclaims.  
X and his team makes it out of the cave, but encounters 2 reploids in Chimera Mech. X   
shoots a reploid of one of the Mech. and hops in, "Hmm... how do I use these things?" X asks   
himself. The other reploid charges at X with it's mech. X pushes the button on the joystick and   
punches at the other mech., "What else can this do?" X asks himself again and thrusts his joystick   
forward quickly and dashes his Mech. at high speed, "I would seriously kill in one of these!" X   
dashes around jumps up and punches the other mech. It punches back and X punches it toward the   
edge of the mountains. X punches once more and sends the other mech. flying off the mountains.  
X jumps out of his mech., "I got to get me one of those!" X exclaims. "Sir, we are very   
close to Gen. I.P." The navigator says. The team climbs up the mountains and sees the entrance to   
Gen. I.P. across the fields, "Strange, this field is empty of reploids. It must be another trap." X   
says. They walk across the field carefully. They are halfway to Gen. I.P. and X continues to be   
careful. Unfortunately, they weren't careful enough. Fields of reploids pops out from the grounds   
and starts throwing iceballs at extremely high speed at X's team. X takes down the first 5 lines of   
reploids. His teams takes care of the rest. Some of the team were injured from the snowball attack   
and teleports back to HQ.  
X and his team finally arrives at the entrance of Gen. I.P. and X stares into it, "Sir, you   
now have to go through this alone. We will be waiting for you back at HQ." The advisor says.   
"Thanks for helping me get through this place. I'll see you soon." X says. The X's team teleports   
back to HQ and X heads into the cave.   
Two doors shuts tight behind him. X charges up and Gen. I.P. jumps down from the top,   
"You must be X? The names General Icy Penguigo. Strange, I cannot get a lock on your abilities   
or TB. No matter, you are weak to me as I was train under Sigma." I.P. says and shoots a sharp   
ice at X at very high speed. X quickly climbs up the walls to dodge the attack. I.P. is surprised to   
see X's speed. X jumps back down and blasts I.P. with his powerful blast. I.P. Jumps very high   
and tries to land on X. X quickly dashes to the other side, "The abilities of this reploid is   
unbelievable..." I.P. says to himself. I.P. blows an icy breath freezing everything in front of him,   
including the air. X shoots his charged X-buster through I.P.'s icy breath and blasts I.P. to the   
walls, "Im.. Impossible... his weapon should of froze. I only have one last weapon....." I.P. says to   
himself while limping. I.P. jumps to the ceiling and triggers a huge ice storm at X. X lets the ice   
storm wind to push him toward the wall. He quickly climbs up and shoots I.P. down. I.P. stands   
still, "X... You are very powerful... you just might be able to defeat the other Mavericks. It's been a   
pleasure fighting with you....." I.P. compliments X and starts to explode.   
X's Variable Weapon System detects a destroyed reploid, duplicates I.P.'s weapon chips   
and installs it into X. X tries his new weapon and turns his X-Buster into an Ice Shotgun. He fires   
his Shotgun and the ice blasts out at high speed. The ice hits the wall and shatters, sending spikes   
of ice all over the place. X looks around and teleports back to HQ.   



	5. Mission 2: Airport Assault

Chapter 5  
Mission 2: Airport Assault  
  
X arrives back at Hunters HQ, "Great job, X. I heard you defeated Gen. I.P. without   
getting a scratch and nice new looks on your legs." Zero compliments. "Thanks, so what's next?" X   
asks. "We detect another capsule at General Storm Eagleed's location at Airport 1001." The staff   
reports. Let's rest for a while... Some of my men needs a rest from the last mission." X says.   
"Before you told me that you were the only reploid created by Dr. Light, correct?" Zero asks.   
"Yeah." X replies. "Since you defeated I.P. without receiving any damage we just want to see what   
your circuitry system is like. Maybe we can even make this force more powerful." Zero explains.   
"Umm... All right, is this going to hurt?" X asks. "Not one bit." Zero replies.  
X goes to the reploid data room for analysis. Zero tries to get more answers on Sigma's   
whereabouts. After 2 hours, X walks back into the main room, "So how was it?" Zero asks. "They   
said my circuitry system was a huge mystery. They couldn't understand the designs. We need a   
robotics and computer ultimate genius to understand my system." X replies.  
The next day, X and his team are ready to battle at the airport, "X, be careful of General   
Storm Eagleed. He relies on speed, not strength. And try to get through his high speed wind." Zero   
explains. X and his team teleports to the airport.  
The team arrives and X sees many flying Maverick reploids across the airport. X starts   
dashing toward the enemy and shooting them down. His team are providing backup for him and   
destroys the rest of the enemy. They enter the building and starts to destroy any Maverick reploids   
in sight. The navigator connects his computer to the airport's system, "Sir, Gen. S.E. is located in a   
giant aircraft next to the control tower." The navigator reports. "We should try to get to the control   
tower. From there, I can jump out of the control tower and land on the aircraft." X explains.  
X and his team heads for the control tower. They walk carefully through the airport   
buildings. They come back out through the other side of the building, "Sir, the control tower is just   
ahead." The navigator states. From behind X and his team, flying reploids appear and grabs X.   
The reploid tries to squeeze X and some of his team aims at the reploid, "Wait! Hold your fire!   
You might hit X!" The advisor shouts.   
X struggles to get out. The reploid continues to slowly squeeze him. X starts to charge up   
and releases a giant blast, destroying the reploid, "Ugh... Remember to torch those damn things   
when you see them.... Damn that hurt......" X complains.  
X and his team continues to the control tower. They climb very high up a building and   
walk alongside the edge. X and his team walks toward the control tower, careless of height.   
Though they were too careless, reploids on flying pads appear and shoot flames out at the team. X   
and his team dodges the attack. Luckily no one was injured. X decides to fight fire with ice and   
morphs his X-buster into an Ice Shotgun. He aims at the reploid located in the middle of all the   
other reploids and fires an ice bullet. The ice strikes the reploid and the rest of the ice shatters   
shooting small, sharp icicles at the rest of the enemy, destroying all the reploid on flying pads (I   
forgot what some reploids were named).  
X reverts his hand back to a X-buster "Sir, we destroyed the enemy but we left the pads   
undamaged. Maybe we can use the pads to get us to the control tower quicker? We can't use these   
to get to the aircraft since it is to high for these pads to get there. So should we use the pads?" The   
advisor asks. "Hmm... Fly to the tower? Let's try it, we'll probably be able to dodge enemies that   
way." X replies. X and his team grabs a hold of the flying pads and take off to the control tower.   
As they were flying, X accidentally crashes into a flying reploid and falls down. His team goes to   
find him.  
X continues to fall and lands on some fuel tank. The tanks explode destroying X's radio   
system, but leaves X undamaged. The explosion reveals a strange pathway, "This section of the   
airport was never mapped before." X says to himself. X quickly glance at his surrounding location   
and sees a shine of blue light on the end of the hall to his right, "Must be another capsule? Wonder   
if its my Energy Amplifier upgrade?" X asks himself.  
X dashes toward the endless shines of blue light emitted by the nearby capsule. X stops in   
front of the capsule and Dr. Light appears, "X, enter this capsule and receive an upgrade to your   
helmet. You will be able to break ceilings and falling debris with the new helmet. Also remember,   
Your Energy Amplifier Enhancement upgrade is at the steel mill. Now enter!" Dr. Light explains   
the enhancement and disappears. X walks into the capsule and white light surrounds him. The   
capsule reads his helmet data and chips are getting applied to his head. The capsule reconstructs   
the helmet's look. X's body is starting to turn from nearly complete blue to blue, white, gold, and   
red. After 15 seconds, X steps out of his capsule and the capsule gave a bonus by repairing his   
radio system.  
X turns on his radio system, "Team, This is X. I fell into an explosion, but I'm okay. I try   
and signal you guys on where I am." X says and quickly climbs out of the area. He jumps out of   
the hole the explosion left and shoots his X-buster high into the air to signal his team on where he   
is. X sees his team coming toward him on the flying pads, "Sir, we can see you from our location.   
Please hold your position." The advisor says.  
His team gives X his flying pad, "Got another new look sir?" The advisor asks. "Yeah...."   
X replies, " Let's head on to the control tower right now."  
X and his team flies toward the control tower. They reach their destination and X blasts   
the door open to the control tower, "Heh... I love this time of mission." A unit says. Some of X's   
team heads in first to cover X. X runs in shooting any Maverick reploids he sees. They destroy all   
the reploids on the first floor and destroy the guards of the elevator. X quickly gets into the   
elevator, "All right team, Head back to HQ. I'll take care of the rest." X orders.  
X heads for the top floor and eliminates everyone at the control room. X accesses the   
control system's computer and tries to find more info on the aircraft. The computer reads that it is   
located to the right of X. X looks to the right and sees the giant aircraft emerging from the bottom.   
X runs and jumps through the glass. He soars through the air carelessly and grabs a hold of the   
thrusters. The thrusters nearly incinerates X, bur X dodges and heads for the top of the aircraft. He   
sees Gen. S.E. through the top window and charges up. Gen. S.E. looks at the top of the aircraft   
and destroys the roof. X jumps avoiding the explosion and lands on the leftover of the aircraft. S.E.   
slowly flies downward, "You must be X. I've heard you destroy Gen. I.P. and manage to leave   
without damages. I'll try and not to make the same mistakes as he did..." S.E. says and prepares   
himself.  
The battle initiates. S.E. starts flapping his wings, throwing wind at X at the speed of   
150MPH. The wind pushes on X and blows him toward the flaming thrusters. X nearly gets   
knocked off the aircraft and starts dashing toward S.E. The dash helps X cut through the wind and   
X blasts his charged X-buster and S.E. throwing him to the other side of the aircraft. X charges   
again and S.E. dives into the air. X blasts away his charged X-buster and continues to shoot at him   
with the uncharged X-buster. S.E. manages to dodge X's attack and dives toward him at 250MPH.   
S.E. tries to strike him, but X manages to dodge it and lay a hit on S.E. The battle continues for   
10mins and X is still okay, but S.E. is badly injured. He decides to do one last thing. He flies down   
to the aircraft and launches a powerful tornado at X. The extensive power of the tornado knocks X   
off the aircraft.   
X clings back onto the aircraft and S.E. walks toward to the edge of the aircraft to oversee   
X, "Heheh... Looks like this is the end of your hunt." S.E. says with an evil tone. S.E blasts a   
tornado down to X. X jumps to the other side of the wall and climbs back up. He charges and   
blasts S.E. toward the thrusters. S.E. falls over and the thrusters consume S.E. in flames.   
X's Variable Weapon System quickly copies S.E.'s weapon data and applies them to X's   
weaponry system. Debris of S.E. destroys thrusters causing the aircraft to fall. X quickly teleports   
back to HQ, while the aircraft crashes into the airport destroying every Maverick reploid there.  



End file.
